Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements
Forgiveness is perhaps the hardest thing anyone can do, because the things that truly need forgiving are usually those that hurt the deepest. This event can also usually happen some time, or sometimes instantly, after the Obstacles and Arguments/Negativity turned Positivity event, where the hero/heroine has been forgiven or otherwise apologises to others for whatever reasons. There are few things why the heroes should forgave the other or redeemed villains: *Some time, or instantly after an argument. *For lying and tricking them since the first movie, etc. *For betraying them. *For killing their family, friends or love ones. *For selfishly disowning a friend or a family member. *For trying to take over the world. *For what they have done, their actions, all the troubles that they have caused, or their bad behaviors. Examples *Squidward apologizes to SpongeBob for playing a nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. *Max apologizes to Goofy for selfishly disowning him as a father. *Megamind apologizes to Minion, who disguised himself as the Warden for their argument after they got seperated. *Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn reconcile after defeating Negaduck. *Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson forgive Shane Clarke for what he did in order to work together as a team. *Darkwing Duck apologizing to Gosalyn for lying to about being grounded in a desperate attempt to protect her from Taurus Bulba, who was resurrected by F.O.W.L. *Bart Simpson apologizes to Samantha Stanky for getting her put into an all-girls' Catholic School by her overprotective father after notifying him of her forbidden romance with Milhouse Van Houten. *Joe Carey forgives B'Elanna Torres and working together on a fresh start. *Timmy Turner reconciles with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. *Jason Johnston reconciles with his mother and stepfather after Maroone's defeat, and Stacey apologizes to her son for not listening to him, and Gunther Gibson later forgives him for proving himself a good man. *James and Rachel Waltrip apologize to their son Andrew for not trusting him about Tabitha's evil nature. *Martin Fisherman reconciles with Josh Sanderson and apologizes for befriending Riley, and making him jealous. *Hiro apologizes to his team and Baymax for being so bitter over the loss of his brother Tadashi and for being obsessed with killing. *Dracula apologizes to his friends for lying to them about humans being bad, because he lost his wife Martha. *Tokomon forgives T.K. Tadashi for believing Demidevimon's lies about Matt and the other kids and selfishly disowning him as a Digimon partner. *Alan Parrish reconciles with his dad after finishing Jumanji. *Anastasia reconciles with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. *Joseph reveals himself to his brothers and forgiving them. *Angelica Pickles apologizes to her father for wrecking his home office and running away. *Simba reconciling with Kiara for his overprotectiveness and later apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from before. *Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin after he abandoned him for James Woods. *Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. *Amethyst reconciles with Pearl from their fight. *Robin and Cyborg reconcile after defeating the muck monster. *Shrek apologizing to Donkey for his actions before he, Donkey and Dragon go to Lord Farquaad's castle in order to stop the wedding. *Corrin forgives the Princes and Princesses of Hoshido and Nohr for calling him/her a traitor after he/she couldn't side with either (Revelations only) *Emma apologizing to Noah for dumping him and they reconciling, continuing their relationship because she can't focus on romance during the competition. *Lisa Simpson apologizes to her father Homer for wrecking his barbecue *Ernst and Robyn Lorenz apologize to Nicholas Lorenz and his brother Fritz for their insensitiveness to their feelings, and Nicholas reconciles with Ernst for disowning him as a father after his film project is finished and after his film won the Best Picture award. *Lightning McQueen apologizes Mater to hurting his feelings in last night losing the race and when he leaves Japan then after in London to stop the bad guys to find out the bomb do this. *Elmo apologizes to Zoe for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. *Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. *Woody apologizes to his friends for leaving them behind and has them join him so they can bust out of Sunnyside and get back to Andy before it's too late. *Sunest Shimmer apologizes to Twilight Sparkle and the other main 6 and the students at Canterlot High School of bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the world. *Mr. Starling apologizes to his daughter Robyn for getting left behind, after their cabin was accidentally destroyed by Pristine Figg and Lickboot. *Bart Simpson apologizes to Lisa for ruining the centrepiece. *Yogi Bear tries to apologizes to Ranger Smith after ruining the 100th Anniversary of Jellystone Park what he mess things up to has to saving Jellystone from Mayor Brown. *Don Lino apologizes Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. *Seamus Finnigan apologizes Harry Potter for his behavior, finally believing him that Voldermort is back and becomes a member of the Dumbledore's army. *Connie Maheswaran forgives Steven Universe for his behavior. *Jasmine forgives Aladdin for lying to her about being a prince. Quote Gallery Joseph forgiving his brothers.png|Joseph revealing himself to his brothers and forgiving them. Squidward_apologizing.jpg|Squidward apologizing to SpongeBob for pulling an extremely nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9255.jpg|Kerchak finally accepting Tarzan in his dying breath. Nick forgives Judy.png|Nick Wilde forgiving Judy Hopps for her earlier discrimination against predators. File:ChannelChasersPt3-607.jpg|Timmy Turner reconciling with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. File:Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-11109.jpg|Alan Parrish reconciling with his dad after finishing Jumanji. File:Anastasia_Dimitri_reconcile.jpg|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. File:Drake_and_Josh_reconcile_with_the_foam_finger_given_to_Josh.jpg|Drake and Josh reconciling from their foam finger argument. File:GoGo_comforts_Hiro.jpg|Hiro Hamada reconciling with Gogo and his team in order to work together and stop Yokai. File:Lilo_and_Nani_bonding_after_their_argument.jpg|Lilo reconciling with Nani after their argument about Lilo's future. VLCSNAP-2016-05-23-06h33m15s828.jpg|Monkey is forgiven by Team Hot Wheelsand accepted him as the new member of the team after he betrayed the Road Pirates File:RunawayAngelica-DrewHugsAngelica.JPG|Angelica Pickles apologizing to her father, Drew for wrecking his home office and running away from the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". File:S02e08_245.jpg|Bart Simpson apologizing to Lisa for destroying her centerpiece and reuniting with her. IMG_1125.PNG|Sci-Twi apologizing to Sunset Shimmer for her actions as Midnight Sparkle File:1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg|Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. File:On_the_Run_199.png|Amethyst and Pearl forgiving each other. File:Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg|Shrek's apology to Donkey before heading to Lord Farquaad's castle and stop the wedding. Kuzco_and_Pacha_reconciling.jpg|Kuzco and Pacha reconciling at the llama meadow. IMG_1008.PNG|Lincoln's sisters reconciling with Lincoln after he makes up for humiliating them by embarrassing himself, thus they also apologize for selfishly disowning him Don Lino apologizes Lenny.png|Don Lino apologizes Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. Percy Polie apologizes to Zowie about saying the 3D word.png|Percy Polie reconciling his daughter, Zowie Polie about saying the 3-D word. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes